What They Don't Know
by MaeCullen17
Summary: The tension has gotten the best of Edward. Someone knows the best way to relieve it. That same someone already knows the outcome. R&R!: My entry for the "Love Through Lemons" contest. All Vamp, of course!: **Much Love**
1. Chapter 1

Hello, friends! This is my entry for the "Love Through Lemons" contest. A few of you suggested that I try it out, so…here it is. This is not a Edward/Bella story, which is different for me. It is, of course, all vampire. I wouldn't have it any other way. Don't judge too harshly.

_**Sorry that I haven't written the final chapter for "Escapades". I'm still working on it, so don't give up on me. Hopefully, this will satisfy your pallet until I can finish it. **_

_****Much Love****_

_**Mae**_

_**1985**_

"How do humans breathe when they do this?" Edward had walked into my bathroom waving his hand in front of his face to clear the cloud of hairspray.

"It doesn't matter." I rolled my eyes at him through the mirror. "We do it for the fashion. Step into this decade, Edward." I teased another section of my hair and sprayed half a gallon of Aqua Net underneath.

"I'd rather not." He coughed quite dramatically. "You look ridiculous, Alice." I glanced in the mirror and saw a look of disgust and confusion on his face.

"Excuse me?" I through down my pick and spun around to glare at him. "This is in style! When am I not in style?" The smile crept up on my face when Edward through his hands up in surrender.

"Eat my shorts, Claire." He reached past me and grabbed his hair gel, winked at me, and turned towards the door.

"Do you know how popular I am? People at our school love me!" I laughed at how silly our conversation had become.

"Oh, yeah, I wanna be just like you. I figure all I need is a lobotomy and some tights." Edward continued walking down the hall and I picked up my curling iron. "I hate that you made me watch that movie."

"Funny, you hate it yet…you can quote it." Faintly, I heard Edward groan from his bedroom.

My relationship with Edward was a strong one. Ever since Jasper and I had become part of this family I had been drawn to Edward. In the beginning, we spent a lot of time together investing in figuring out each other's gifts. The more time I spent with him, the better friends we became. He was a distant soul. Nobody could blame him for shutting people out. Edward would never admit it, but he felt like an outsider to us. That is something that he and Jasper had in common. Jasper felt like an outsider because he had the hardest time dealing with our diet. Edward felt like an outsider because he was…alone. He had the family, true. But, Edward has never given any interest in love. He tells everyone that he prefers to be by himself. _I don't buy that. _There is somebody out there for him. She may not even be born yet. I know he'll find what he doesn't know he's looking for, some day. I hope he doesn't give up. He deserves to be happy. I'm sure it's been hard for him watching all of us. Edward has watched every single couple in this house fall in love. It's time that we watch _him_ fall in love.

"Do you mind, Alice? Shut off your brain." _Oops!_

"Sorry, Edward." I unplugged my curling iron and stepped back to examine myself. _Not bad. _I wore a short mini skirt with hot pink leg warmers covering my black pumps. My white puffy shirt had pink hearts on it, was falling off my left shoulder and tied at my side. On my hands I wore mesh fingerless gloves and I accessorized with chunky black jewelry.

"You look lovely, darlin'." _I'd know that voice anywhere. _Jaspers hands gripped my hips and pulled me back into him.

"Thank you." Putting my hands over his, I moved them to wrap around my waist. Jasper leaned down and kissed my exposed shoulder.

"Bleck…" He stuck his tongue out and faked gagging. "I'm sorry, but you have a sheen of hairspray covering your body.

"Well, here…" I turned in his arms and pressed my torso to his. "Taste these." Standing on my tiptoes, I kissed my husband. His hands trailed to my lower back and held me closer as we deepened our kiss.

"Eh-hem!" Immediately, Jasper jumped back about 5 feet from me. He always did that. Jasper never liked to show any kind of affection in public…or even our family. I'm sure he knew that is disappointed me seeing as he can read my emotions, but I never complained. That's not how he is and I won't push him. He has enough to worry about.

"Yes, Edward?" I glanced at the outfit I put out for him. "Oh, you look great!" I clapped my hands and jumped up and down. Edward had been giving into my clothing suggestions. I'm pretty sure it was just to shut me up.

"I look like Don Johnson!" Okay, I admit it, he did look like he came straight out of Miami Vice.

"No you don't! You look handsome." Despite the comparison, he did look good. For once, he looked like a 17 year-old living in the 80s.

"I can hear your thoughts, Tinker Bell."

Edward was wearing a white suit with a blue woven underneath. His hair was…well, it was 'Edward' hair. Even with my talents, there wasn't much I could do with that mess.

"Do you mind?" He looked a little irritated.

"Sorry. Let's get Em & Rose and get out of here." I pulled both men down the stairs with me.

"Hahahahaha!!!!"

"Edward, what's so funny?" I turned my head to look in his direction.

"I apologize for complaining about my outfit. Check out EmC Stupid." Edward pointed towards the living room and we caught Emmett & Rosalie engaged in a romantic moment. That, however, wasn't what Edward was laughing at.

"I happen *kiss* to like *kiss* my outfit *kiss*" Emmett had barely come up for air to retort to Edward's abuse.

"I do to." Rosalie glared daggers at Edward. "These pants can't hide how happy he is to see me." Her nostrils flared toward him before she went back to her sexual torment on Emmett. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap looking like a Jem doll. The piece of her hair that was dyed pink was hanging in Emmett's face.

"Bite me, princess." I briefly heard the growl emit from Edward's chest before I felt a calm feeling wash over me.

"Thank, Jasper. Okay, gang…let's get out of here."

We took two cars to the local club. Edward, Jasper and I were happy to give Emmett and Rosalie their space. The five of us were going out to celebrate our last week in New Hampshire. Next week we would be moving to Alaska, so I drug everybody out for one last night on the town. Okay, we didn't really get out much, but I've made it my tradition to go out before we left a town.

_Memories._


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

_It was too loud!_ I had adapted the ability to drown out others thoughts, but with all the noise it was impossible to entirely shut them up. Rosalie and Emmett were on the dance floor with Alice. Jasper and I were sitting at a table just watching people. Alice had said that he would be fine, but we still took turns babysitting him. He hated us for it. I felt bad for him and knew what it was like to be under a scope, but we couldn't take the chance with this many bodies at the club.

_Jasper: Why won't they stop looking over here?_

I could hear the rage in his voice.

"Relax, they're just worried about you." It was said under my breath, but I'm sure he heard me.

_Jasper: I feel like a caged lion at the zoo. _

"Heeeyyy! Alice is requesting Edward's presence out on the dance floor." Rosalie and Emmett plopped down to the left of Jasper.

"No way." I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in my chair.

_Alice: Get your ass out here, Edward Cullen!_

I glanced over at Alice and saw her pointing her finger at me…challenging me to say 'no'.

"Ugh…fine!" Roughly, I pushed my chair back and stormed onto the dance floor. "I can't dance to this garbage!" I was yelling for effect.

"It's called 'Sussudio'! Just dance!" She grabbed my hands and started jerking me around the dance floor.

What did I do to deserve this? Why did I agree to come here? We were smashed in the middle of crowd full of horny guys and even hornier girls.

_Random Stranger #1) "She'd look really good on her knees."_

_Random Stranger #2) "Maybe he'll be good in bed if I have another drink." _

_Random Stranger #3) "I wonder if she'll spank me?" _

The crowd got tighter and Alice was pushed up against me. I didn't even know how to dance to this music; she had to guide my hips.

Random Stranger #4) "Su…Su…ssudio!…Hey stranger with the sexy hair…mmm…leave the girl and come home with me!"

My head was swimming. If it were possible for a vampire to get nauseous, I'd be leaning over a bucket right now.

"Just keep moving like that!" Alice turned her body around in front of me and continued dancing…a little too close.

Random Stranger #5) "I pounded into her sister so hard, last night! Let's see what the younger one's got, boys."

_Random Stranger #6) "Let's get some grinding music in here! Ah-hah! That's better!"_

The music slowed down. I turned to leave, but that damn pixie's hands are like vise-grips. She held me still and slowed down her dancing. Getting the hint, I kept my movements the same only slowed them down a little. I took the moment to glance back at our friends. Jasper had his head leaning on the back of the chair and staring at the ceiling. I'm sure his emotions were in overdrive, considering the state of Rosalie and Emmett. They were practically humping each other in the seat next to him. _Poor guy. _

Random Stranger #7) "Yeah…just like that, girl, damn."

Random Stranger #8) "Did he slip something in my drrri…?"

_Alice: "Hmm…so it is possible for him to rise to the occasion." _

_Wait, what?_ Immediately, I grabbed her hips and stopped her movements. That was too much. I was so wrapped up in the mindless banter of the legion of people around me that I didn't register what had happened. He doesn't pop up that often and he _CERTAINLY_ doesn't pop up when we're dancing with our sister. _This is not good. This is not good. Any minute now she's going to run to the table and tell Emmett what happened…I'll never live this down. Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Contrary to my belief…Alice started dancing, again.

Alice: Don't be such a prude. We're just dancing and you are a man, aren't you?

The question was rhetorical, but I felt the need to respond.

"Yes, I'm a man but I can't be _a man_ while dancing with _you._" My words were final, but my body felt otherwise. It wasn't like I never had women "accidentally" brushing up against me or dancing just like this, but it was never anybody I knew. _It's Alice, Edward! She's your sister! Stop…stop DANCING BACK!_ The little devil on my right shoulder was forcing my hips to move with hers.

Alice: "Just dance…"

She backed up into me, _harder_, and swayed her hips with mine. Every time her hips moved to the left, she stuck her ass out and it rubbed up my length. _How did she do that?_ When her hips swayed back to the right, her ass would move down me…effectively stroking me. Impulsively, I grabbed her hips and pulled her tighter against me. I listened closely to hear if she was mentally snickering, but all I heard from her were the lyrics of the song. _She's keeping me out._

_Ugh, this feels good! _I mentally slapped myself to enjoying it and thanked the heavens that she wasn't the mind reader. For the first time in my life, I felt like I was being disloyal. I glanced as Jasper. He was still sitting in the same position. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he fell asleep.

Alice: "Don't push me away. You need this relief. Trust me, Edward. It's just between us."

My eyebrows furrowed together as Alice turned her body around to face me. Until that moment, I hadn't noticed how labored my breathing had become.

She's your sister you idiot! Angel Edward was poking my brain. Not really. Besides, you don't want to steal her from Jasper. You just want her to finish what she started. Devil Edward had a good point. That doesn't sound like you! Stop dancing, NOW! No! Yes! No! The noises were halted when Alice hitched her right leg around my waist and started grinding into me with the front of her body. Her breathing was frantic, too. Those damn heals she wore made her the perfect height for the torture she was afflicting upon me. She didn't dare look up at me. Her eyes were cast down watching the same show I was. "Stop!" It came out in a grunt. My body didn't want to stop, but I knew this wasn't right. I've never been interested in receiving this kind of satisfaction. Sexual gratification should only be done between two people who love and cherish each other. This isn't right. "Stop!" My teeth clenched together and my hands pulled her harder into me. I wasn't sure if I was trying to snap her out of this trance or get more of her body moving against mine. Her hands grabbed onto my shoulders and her loins were moving faster than the beat of the song. "Stop, Alice!" My head dropped against hers and I let out a long breath that I didn't realize I was holding. My nostrils were flaring and my eyes struggled to stay open. Alice: "Make me."

Even her inner voice was shaky. I felt my member start to twitch and I snapped back into reality.

"Stop!" I pushed her back, harshly, and stared down at her. Alice's eyes were completely dilated and she looked hungry. This hungry, however, didn't involve deer carcasses. No, this hungry was for something else entirely. It was for sex.

I looked into her mind but all I could see was myself looking back at her. I hardly recognized myself. My eyes were as dark as hers. I've never been more worked up in all my life. Not knowing what to say, I just turned around and went back to the table.

"Let's go!" I grabbed my jacket and hit Jasper's shoulder.

"Finally." Jasper actually looked tired. Wait, Jasper had the same look on his face that Alice and I had. For a moment, I wondered if he noticed all the lust that was rolling off of our bodies, but quickly realized that _everybody_ was feeling that way.

"Where are Emmett & Rosalie?" I hadn't noticed that they left, before. Then again, my mind was somewhere else.

"They left to, ugh, finish what they started." Alice walked up and put her hand in Jaspers and followed me out of the club.

I'm locking myself up in solitary confinement.


	3. Chapter 3

I almost unhinged my car door when I opened and it and got in. My tires were spinning before Jasper's feet were even in the car.

"In a hurry? Damn!" Jasper fell into his seat and Alice sat right next to him. I mean, RIGHT next to him.

"I'm not your chauffer. Jazz, can't you sit up front?" My hands gripped the stirring wheel and I fear that I might snap it in half. Quit it! You need the wheel. It's good for stirring. If you break it, you're car will have a horrible death. Relax!

"I can't, right now. I'm paralyzed by the amount of lust coming from the occupants in this car."

Jasper: "Mmm…don't stop."

My eyes snapped to the rearview mirror and saw Alice's hand working Jasper through his pants.

Fuck! Shit! Goddamn it! Ugh! Fuck! I tried to focus my attention on the road and away from what was happening behind me, and away from what was happening in my pants.

Alice: "Yeah, bite my lip, Jasper. Yes."

Against my better judgment, I quickly glanced back. Jasper has Alice's bottom lip in between his teeth and he was thrusting up into her hand. The only thing good about this situation is that his unmentionable is still locked away in his pants. Thank you, Jesus.

"If you two don't top, I'm going to pull over and make you run the rest of the way home!" I stepped harder on the gas.

"No you won't." Alice giggled and climbed on top of Jasper.

Alice: "You need this more than he does. Now, shut up and drive."

I was fuming! My entire body was shaking from anger and built up tension. The car was officially driving at 95 mph.

Jasper: "God, she's so wet."

Alice: "Harder…harder…ugh…"

Between their thoughts and the whimpers coming from the backseat, I had no choice to focus my attention back. I didn't want to, but I didn't have the strength to do otherwise. Every ounce of venom and dignity was in my groin.

Alice's skirt was pushed up to her hips and she was grinding into Jaspers fingers. Christ. I need that. I need something to relieve myself. Touch yourself, Edward. You know you need it! Just do it!

Jasper: "Oh, I'm gonna fuck her senseless when we get home."

Alice: "Mmm, it's going to be hard and rough…just the way I like it."

I couldn't stop myself. My left hand ghosted over the top of my pants. You don't do this, Edward. What's wrong with you? Any upstanding gentleman doesn't…ugh…but it feels so good. I pressed my hand harder against my straining erection and moved it along the length. It took every ounce of self-control that I had left not to moan out loud.

Alice: "Feels good doesn't it? Rub yourself harder…you'll thank me later."

I rubbed myself harder wanting nothing more than to rip my pants off and really stroke myself. Looking back, I saw Alice's arm moving in an up and down motion. Jasper's getting what I want…what I need.

Jasper: "Yes! Ugh, she's so perfect. She knows exactly what I need. Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!"

Jasper's head was thrown back on the head rest. The lust level in the car had peaked and I had almost missed the turn into our driveway. I threw the car into park and ran out of the car. I ran around the house as fast as I could and straight into the woods. Get far, far away! The smell of a couple of deer wafted through my nose a few miles in, but I couldn't stop. For once, hunting wasn't what my body needed. It needed friction. It needed touched. It needed a woman's touch! About fifteen miles into the woods I stopped and melted against a tree.

What the hell just happened? I couldn't form a complete thought. My mind was running through all the events of the evening and every other time that a woman had gotten a rise out of me. I didn't want to think about any of this, but my body just kept screaming, "TOUCH ME! TOUCH ME! TOUCH ME!"

"Ugh!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I'm sure the family could hear it back at the house. Hell, I'm sure the Governor of New York heard it. Don't touch yourself! Don't touch yourself! I had lasted too many years without touching myself to let my senses get the best of me, now. This kind of pleasure is meant to happen when you're in a binding commitment: marriage. But what if there isn't anybody out there for you? What if you never fall in love and get married? What if you put it off so long that your dick actually explodes?! Ugh!

"Stop torturing yourself." Her! I jumped up from the ground and stalked towards her.

"You! You're the reason I'm in this situation to begin with! What the hell was that about, huh? Why would you do that to me?" I had a finger on her sternum and backed her into the rocks.

"Why would I put you in that situation? It was just dancing, Edward! Now do you realize what you've been doing to yourself, this family, and JASPER! You walk around that house all day either feeling sorry for yourself or incredibly horny! He isn't always conflicted by blood lust, Edward; it's you! YOU are the reason he's so DISTANT and RESERVED! If he let himself feel what you're feeling, he'd drive everybody crazy! Stop doing that to him!" She was small, but her words were mighty.

"Stop being who I am? You think it's that easy? I don't have someone to take away my pain…my loneliness! I don't have somebody to fill the void in my life!"…I pushed her shoulders into the tree. "I don't have somebody relieve the decades of sexual frustration that's pent up in my body! If it's too much for all of you, maybe I'll just leave!" Part of me felt bad for screaming in her face. She has never treated me like an anomaly unlike most of the others, but damn it, she was pissing me off!

"So relieve it, coward!"

"You wouldn't understand. It's not that easy." I kept my back towards and walked further into the woods.

"It IS that easy, Edward! Stop being so selfish." That did it. I lost any good sense I had left.

"Selfish?" In an instant I had her slammed up against the rocks with the strength of my entire body. "Selfish? I'm selfish?" Get to the point, big guy. "I haven't touched myself in 84 years and you call me selfish?"

"Yes, selfish!" Our chests were heaving from our loss of control. Her eyes were black as coal and her lips were pursed together in a thin line.

"How…what…how do you…huh?" I've been to at least 5 of the top academic colleges, have a medical degree, and all I could come up with was 'huh?'.

"If you cared about any of us, especially Jazz, you would have take care of your problem…" Alice grabbed my rigid erection through my pants. "…a long time ago." Her voice had dropped an octave at the end of her sentence.

My body was frozen. I didn't move her hand away from me and I didn't move my body away from her. If she wants you to loosen up, let her take care of the problem.

"Stop!" I looked away from her eyes.

"I made the decision at the club to take care of this burden on the family." She moved her hands up and down me. This time, I couldn't help the growl that ripped through my chest. "Do you want me to tell you how it ends?" She whispered in my ear. That's it!

I grabbed her tiny body and threw us on top of the rocks. My lips urgently found hers as I pressed my body into her. There was no talking. We didn't even look into each other's eyes. This wasn't about love and passion. This was about tension and angst. I nibbled at her lips and sucked her bottom lip into my mouth, earning a moan. Alice's hands ripped my shirt off of my body and disposed of it behind us.

"Edward…" She tried to pull my head back by my hair.

"Shut up." I grabbed her hands and held them together above her head. You're acting like an animal, Edward. This could be construed as rape!

Alice: "Don't stop. Touch me."

Okay, consensual rape.

I kissed down her neck and over her collarbone before tossing it aside and devouring her exposed skin. I'd never felt a woman's skin as intimately as now. I'd never gotten past a handshake or the occasional battles I had with Rose. My lust got the best of me and I ripped Alice's bra off her body exposing her flesh to me.

"Ugh…" My tongue slid over one of her tiny, erect nipples causing her head to fall back and crack on the rocks. That skin tasted amazing.

"Mmm…let me up." Her head struggled to look down at mouth.

"No." I growled back.

Alice: "You won't regret it…" She flashed an image of my cock in her mouth and my hands released hers on their own will.

I could feel my manhood throbbing as Alice pushed me off of her and knelt in front of me. Stop her! This is insane! I pushed all thoughts aside when I felt her tub at the zipper on my pants. For the first time, our eyes met when I looked down at her. Lust. My pants fell to the floor and she yanked down my undergarments with it.

Alice: "Tell me you want it."

Is this a joke? I flared my nostrils and growled at her.

Alice: "Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you. You might as well make it worth it." Again, the image of her taking my entire length into her mouth flashed in my mind.

I grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to my pulsing erection. "Suck it. Please, just do it."

"My pleasure." Her hands gripped my hips as she licked a trail up the underside of my cock, base to tip. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! In that instant, my body fell backwards and hit the ground. Alice wasted no time in crawling between my legs and swirling her tongue around my sensitive head.

"Fuck! Yes!" My hands wound in her stiff, hair-spray-frozen-hair and set my own pace for her. It felt amazing! Why I had denied my body such pleasure for so long was beyond me. I felt like the entire lower half of my body was throbbing and numb with pleasure.

Lifting my head, I glanced down at Alice. She had my entire length filling her mouth and sliding down her throat.

"Christ! Ugh!!! More…more…" I felt her moan against me, and the vibrations sent me into overdrive. Her head was bobbing up and down at a feverish pace. It was pure bliss. More! I need more!

"Touch yourself." I barely choked it out and immediately felt embarrassed for my outburst. I was too afraid to look at her.

Alice: "Thank you."

Unable to stop myself, I looked at her just as she was slipping her hand under her skirt. She moaned at her touch and sent that glorious feeling through my body. I felt my body start to shake. I didn't want this to end, so I pulled Alice back and pulled her body up to mine. My hands were frantically pulling at her skirt trying to remove it as quickly as possible.

"Hey, hey, hey…I may need this later." She stood up and wiggled out of her skirt. I grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her down to my chest so I could nibble and bite those delicious breasts. I swirled my tongue around her right nipple and pinched her left.

"Oh…where did you learn that?" I couldn't believe it, but I actually laughed at that. She knows that I've been hearing people's thoughts for nearly a century and she asked me where I had learned that. Ridiculous.

My mouth continued its pursuit. I nibbled on each of her tiny nipples and rubbed circles on her hips bones. Not realizing my strength, I ripped her flimsy panties clean off her body.

"Oops." I mumbled between her breasts. "God…that smell…mmm…" I thrust my hips towards hers, but didn't make contact. I wasn't sure what do to next. This was, after all, new territory for me.

Alice: "Do you like that smell?" She was raising her hips in a mock thrusting motion, but never made contact. Her right hand slipped down her body and slid over her bare sex while I bit and pulled on her nipples.

"Mm Hmm." I couldn't bear to pry myself away from them. How do women not play with these all day?

"Then here…" She raised her finger to my lips and rubbed her juices all over them. "Taste." Oh…she didn't…she didn't…

I ran my tongue over my lips and let a deep moan erupt from somewhere deep inside of me.

"That was dangerous." I locked eyes with her before falling backwards and lifting her entire body over my face. "You started it."

Alice: "Oh, please! Put your mouth on me!"

I lifted my head and took a deep breath. I never wanted to forget that moment. Kissing a trail down her folds, I put both of my hands on her ass and held her closer.

"Now?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Now! Put your tongue on me!" I opened my mouth and flicked my tongue over her tiny bud. "More!" It was her turn to tangle her hands in my hair.

I spent time learning what pleased her and alternated between sucking, biting, and licking around her sensitive area. I learned that the quicker and lighter I flicked my tongue over her clit, the more pressure she put on my face. Ten minutes later, Alice was grinding her drenched pussy over my face.

"Mmm…" I couldn't help my moan. She tasted exquisite and it did wonderful things to my ego when she moaned my name.

"I'm close…I'm….I'm…" Her mouth was hanging open and her hands fell beside my head, bracing herself. As if I were a pro, I thrust two fingers insider her and curled them inside her tight depths. "Yes! Yes! Oh, my God!"

Alice's body went tumbling backwards and lay across my body. I absent-mindedly started circling her clit with my thumb.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She laughed, exhausted.

"Not yet." I pick us up and slammed her back against the rocks. "Don't push me EVER again!" My hands wound around her thigh and I spread her legs while I pressed her against the rocks.

"Tell me." I was hesitating. Did I really want to do this with her? Isn't sex supposed to be with someone special to you? Judas Priest, just do it!

"Edward…" She grabbed my hair with both and hands and pulled my head towards hers with.

Alice: "Fuck me." It was a whisper, even in her mind.

"No…out loud. Tell me out loud." I rubbed my shaft along her slit and paused at her entrance. Goddamn, she's wet.

"Fuck me!" She screamed her whisper at me. I moaned and slammed myself into her. My boiling temper poured into every thrust. I didn't stop or pause to make sure that she was okay; I knew she would be. She said it herself…this wasn't about her. It was my time to be, as she called me, selfish. My cock was pounding into her so hard that the rocks were cracking. She would surely be dead if she were human.

"Yes! You're so fucking tight…ugh!" We both looked down at the speed and ferocity that I was thrusting.

"More…don't stop! Don't stop! So good…ugh!" I could barely make out any words. She was speaking in English to me, but all her head was doing was screaming and moaning. It was entirely too distracting.

"Shut up! It's too much…God!!!" I grabbed around her waist and pulled her back to the ground with me. I positioned myself behind her so that her back was against my chest. I sat back on my ankles and entered her from behind so that I could keep my hand over her mouth. "Fuuuucccckkk!" I picked up the same pace that I had left.

Alice: "Yes! That feels incredible! More! That's my…that's my…that's my spot! Yes!"

She emitted the most vicious snarl that I'd ever heard come out of her body.

Alice: "Perfect angle…perfect…yes!"

I felt her muscles tighten around. My empty hand slid in front of her body and circled her clit.

"Uugghhh….you like that? You gonna come for me? Mmmm…make me come with you!" My thrusts were becoming less controlled and out of rhythm.

Alice: "Spank me! Hard!"

I removed my hand from her mouth and pushed her onto all fours so I could have access to her tiny ass. My hand came down with a loud ***SMACK*** and she fell over the edge. Her body tightened and started pulsing around me.

***SMACK***

***SMACK***

"Ohhhhh!!!!! Yes!!!!!" Finally, the full power of her climax hit her and she toppled forward. With her body flat on the earth, I continued pounding into her with a few more thrusts before I let myself feel what I'd been denying myself for too long.

"Fuck! Ugh!!!" An electrical current shot through my entire body. If possible, it felt like my entire body melted into hot lava and sent a hot sensation through my poisonous veins. My body jerked and shook with my orgasm as I emptied myself inside of Alice. Oh, Jesus. Oh, God. Oh…oh…oh…

I collapsed on top of Alice and we just stayed there. We didn't have much to say to each other.

"Not a word." I managed to get the words out through my heavy breathing.

Alice: "Never."

**2009**

"Wow!" Bella still had her legs wrapped around me as she came down from her orgasmic high.

"Yeah, wow." I leaned in to kiss her collarbone and up her neck. I was still deep inside of her as she sat on my lap. "You were incredible, love."

"No,…you…I mean…it surprised me, but…Wow. I think I liked it." She leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. "You've never done that before."

"I thought…I thought I'd try something new." I planted another chaste kiss on her lips before I moved my lips to nibble on her ear.

"You can spank me anytime you want." A growl came up my throat.

"I'm glad you're unbreakable." I gently laid Bella on the ground, without pulling out of her body, and started making love to her, again.

What she doesn't know…


End file.
